bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleeping with the Frenemy
" " is the eleventh episode in Season 8, being the one-hundred-and-fortieth episode overall. Synopsis Tina allows Tammy to spend Spring Break with the Belchers - and even plays Cupid, setting up Tammy with Brett, a boy from out of town. Then, Gene and Bob enlist the help of Dr. Yap in finding a replacement baby tooth to complete Linda's collection after Gene loses his own. Plot The family is eating breakfast on the last day before spring break. Tina says she's failed to get the last needed Thundergirl badge. Seeing Gene's tooth is loose, Linda tries to pull it out but fails. Tina and classmates are talking about where they're going for Spring Break. Later, the three kids are watching seagulls, and see that Tammy missed the boat because she got off to buy lip gloss. Tammy comes home with the Belchers, and Tina asks her if she wants to stay, and she does as she's out of options. Tammy proves to be quite bratty while staying there, rejecting their food, making Bob dry her hair and having Tina sleep on the floor. After a while, they confront her about this and make her work in the restaurant with them. After Tammy quickly has a breakdown, she and Brett, a kid who walks take a liking to each other (the kid thinks this is her life). After Brett texts Tammy, she fails to respond well and has Tina do it. Tina manages to pull it off, staying up all night, and Brett and Tammy are supposed to go on a date that day and end up needed Louise to help. The plan is for Tina to feed Tammy things to say on the date. As the phone is dying, Tammy runs off in the middle of the date. After Tina tells Tammy that she likes Brett, Tina ends up feeding Tammy things to say again when he shows up below the window, and Tammy and Brett kiss in the alleyway. Fearing this would last far longer than expected, Tina decided to stop giving her advice, and Louise subtly convinces Tina to sabotage her when Tammy says she can't quit on it. At the date, she feeds her terrible advice, and after reading one napkin showing Tina's anger, Tammy has a breakdown when she runs out of the napkins they're written on, Tina reveals her identity. Tammy convinces Tina and Brett to go out for a walk and ends up working in place of Tina. In the end, Tina and Brett kiss. Gene tells Bob that he lost the baby tooth after it fell out. The kid who found it said it dissolved after he put it in soda. They go to Dr. Yap, who offers to give them an extracted tooth for $10. They and Teddy grind it down to baby tooth size and paint it white. Gene swallows the tooth when they were supposed to pretend that it fell out. Linda reveals that she's also lost a few of Gene's teeth, so she's fine with it. Videos The Belchers Discuss Spring Break Season 8 Ep. 10 BOB'S BURGERS External links * * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Greg Thompson Category:Episodes Directed by Brian LoSchiavo Category:2018 Episodes Category:7ASA Episodes